


【盾冬盾】如何追求黑化发小

by feifeiadele



Series: 非典型蛇队与各种吧唧 [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: 二代美队巴基的发小兼暗恋对象史蒂夫被宇宙魔方改造成了蛇盾，鹿队为了天下苍生和自己的终身幸福主动追求黑化竹马，结果发现蛇盾似乎…一直把自己当兄弟？避雷预警:非典型蛇盾鹿队，第一人称鹿队视角，蛇盾既黑化又持盾，海德拉和复仇者全是神奇物种，鹿队日常心累。文风极其智障和OOC，放飞自我自娱自乐之作。





	1. Chapter 1

————  
我是美国队长詹姆斯.巴恩斯,现在被九头蛇俘虏了。  
啊是的是的,我知道美国队长这个称号在大多数文里都是属于我的发小史蒂夫罗杰斯的,但在这篇文里我真的就是美国队长。  
至于我发小…我默默看向面前身穿九头蛇高层制服的史蒂夫,史蒂夫也默默地看着我,尴尬的气氛在空气中弥漫着。  
造成现在这种尴尬气氛的万恶之源,可以追溯到三年前。那时还是美国队长的史蒂夫,通过一系列骚操作,拯救了被嗨爪控制的人形兵器冬日战士,也就是我。史蒂夫将我带回了神盾大厦,在那里我认识了许多画风清奇的复仇者,在史蒂夫的陪伴和帮助下接受各种PTSD相关的治疗,并在情况稳定之后和史蒂夫一起出过多次任务。我和史蒂夫配合默契,每一次任务都能完美完成,复联的大家对我也非常包容和体贴,我渐渐从冰冷黑暗的过去逃离,开始接受属于自己的新的人生。  
但是两年前,命运这个小婊砸又和我开了个小玩笑。史蒂夫在一次执行任务时,为了解决某个外星反派布下的毁灭性武器,他带着武器和外星反派一起掉进了一个黑洞里。  
四舍五入,史蒂夫算是凉了…应该吧。  
在史蒂夫的葬礼上,大家都悲痛欲绝,但比起悲痛,我内心充斥的更多是担忧。  
不,这并不意味这我为人冷酷对自己的最好的朋友都毫无感情,而是因为我内心有种极其强烈的预感,这种预感如此富有真实感,以至于我无法不相信它：史蒂夫还会回来的,但回来以后就不会再是我认识的那个史蒂夫了。  
史蒂夫的葬礼结束一个月后,我依从他的遗愿,成为了新一代美国队长,也接过了他的盾。  
看着这个熟悉的盾,我百感交集,抚摸着盾道“盾盾,以后你就跟着我啦,我给你起个名字,就叫格兰特好不好?”  
路过的娜特听了这话翻了个白眼,然后又用一种平静而悲哀的眼神看着我。  
格兰特是史蒂夫的中间名。  
成为美国队长之后,我的生活并没有太多改变。虽然史蒂夫不在了,但他在世时象征的精神不能丢失,作为新一代美国队长,我必须对得起自己身上的制服和这个盾。我的日常生活大致就是吃饭,睡觉,四处打击犯罪,和复联的朋友们在一起闲扯,下厨给旺达吃,这孩子从吃过我做的次饭后激动地说自己从没吃过这么美味可口的饭菜,然后便逼迫我成为了她的御用厨子,还总让她的男朋友在一边看我做饭  
噢对了,还有和我的格兰特培养感情。我执行任务带着它,吃饭带着他,睡觉抱着它,就连上厕所时都是一手拿厕纸一手拿着盾。  
此外我还经常当着我的队员们的面抱着盾,满含深情地格兰特格兰特叫个不停。每当这时,他们便会露出与在史蒂夫葬礼上如出一辙的神情,为这一代美国队长居然是个智障而悲痛不已。  
娜特没有跟他们一起闹,只是某天她忽然找到我,问我要不要换一下以前的称号“你不应该叫冬日战士,该叫冬日寡夫”红发女特工认真的说。  
我向她表示感激,并表示我更喜欢美国队长这个称号。  
这种平静中略有波折的生活终止于九个月之前,因为史蒂夫果然依我的预感回来了。  
以九头蛇指挥官的身份。  
我当时有点怔愣地看着他,和记忆中阳光正直,温柔敦厚的美国队长不同,面前的史蒂夫气质阴郁危险,神情中带着睥睨万物的傲然,一双血红色眸子专注地看着我,那种目光就像捕食猎物的毒蛇看着只幼鼠。  
那一次我们虽然都活着回到了复仇者大厦,但每一个人都是死里逃生。九头蛇版本的史蒂夫太可怕了,他武力值极强又智谋过人,熟知我们每一个人的弱点又毫不留情。他是复仇者们遇到过的最为强大可怕的敌人。  
没有参加那次任务的斯科特好奇地问“那真是史蒂夫吗,你们不会是看花眼了吧？”  
“嗨呀,当然是他!那么大个奶.子,索尔现在又不在地球,除了史蒂夫还有谁?!”萨阿毛信誓旦旦,言之凿凿。  
于是晚饭时,我们便开展了关于“史蒂夫叛变我们投向九头蛇”的茶话,啊不是,研讨会。  
“史蒂夫不会无缘无故成为九头蛇的，之前一定有什么先兆。”我做了开头发言。  
大家觉得很有道理,于是纷纷踊跃发言。  
萨姆说:“史蒂夫以前聚会时总是吃很多很多的鱿鱼丝,而九头蛇的标志很像一只红章鱼,也许这是他加入九头蛇的先兆。”  
克林特说:“史蒂夫有一次在地上捡了五块钱没有交公,而是自己买了一个煎饼吃,也许这是他黑化的预兆。”  
斯科特说:“史蒂夫的审美在几年前忽然有了大幅提高,这一定是他偷偷加入了九头蛇的缘故。”  
旺达说:“今天的汤有点咸,队长你下次记得少放点盐。”  
喂小女巫你别老想着吃,严肃一点好不好!  
虽然他们三个的发言也很不严肃。  
“你们...难道就没有怀疑过其他可能吗？谢天谢地,在场还是有智商在线的人的,比如说娜特,这位美丽性感的黑寡妇,用村口二傻子的目光扫视了一圈,冷静地道,'史蒂夫之前死过一次又复活,我们看到的那个也许那不是真正的史蒂夫,有可能是克隆体,仿生人,或者..她忽然看了我一眼,“被洗脑”  
我沉默了一会,轻声说:“不管那个史蒂夫是真是假,既然他是九头蛇,那他就是复仇者联盟的敌人,如果真正的史蒂夫还在世,我们更要打败这个九头蛇,然后去救出他。”  
接下来的几个月,我们的主要工作就是和九头蛇版本的史蒂夫带领的军队展开一场又一场艰苦卓绝的战斗,大家都多次深刻感受到这个史蒂夫的残酷与狡诈,他的算无遗策和不念旧情,使九头蛇的威胁大为增加。  
而就在昨天,我为了掩护队员逃离,主动选择了被九头蛇俘虏。  
这个史蒂夫在十分钟前过来看我,说出了他死而复生后我们之间的第一句话。  
“哦，巴克”他缓慢而危险地道,伸手将我的一缕发抚到耳后,'你这身衣服,有点不符合你的气质呢。”  
“说得好像你这身嗨爪作战服就很符合你的气质”我没好气地说,然后送给现在的他一个我觉得很形象的外号“巨乳章鱼怪!”  
史蒂夫：“...第一次再见面,巴基你就不能说点好听的吗?”  
“那..你黑化以后审美观提高了不少算吗？,还有史蒂夫你应该少吃点鱿鱼丝,那玩意吃多了对身体不好。”  
“？？？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 二代美队巴基的发小兼暗恋对象史蒂夫被宇宙魔方改造成了蛇盾，鹿队为了天下苍生和自己的终身幸福主动追求黑化竹马，结果发现蛇盾似乎…一直把自己当兄弟？  
> 避雷预警:非典型蛇盾鹿队，第一人称鹿队视角，蛇盾既黑化又持盾，海德拉和复仇者全是神奇物种，鹿队日常心累。文风极其智障和OOC，放飞自我自娱自乐之作。

现在，史蒂夫和我面面相觑，我刚才说的那几句话很明显破坏了史蒂夫好不容易营造出的恐怖而暧昧的气氛，现在我们俩虽然也是在对望，要形容一下我们此时的眼神嘛——  
用交叉骨罗林斯他们的话说：罗杰斯指挥官现在威压无限，鬼畜气场全开，我就是在勉强负隅顽抗。  
用萨姆斯科特他们的话说：史蒂夫现在是穷凶极恶又无计可施，我们的队长可真是不卑不亢铁骨铮铮!  
用塔莎和旺达的话说：史蒂夫现在眼睛里深情中透着残酷，残酷中透着不忍，我则是绿眸楚楚惹人怜爱，好一幅鬼畜攻对上坚贞受的美好画面，简直下一秒就能开车呢。  
但实际上我们都只是在发呆，我盯着史蒂夫胸口的那只红章鱼，啊呸，九头蛇。史蒂夫则盯着我头顶的发旋儿，目光炽热，好像他只用眼神就能把我头顶的一个旋变成两个旋似的。  
这时我突然想起格兰特，我的盾之前被九头蛇收走了，现在我也许可以问一下史蒂夫我的盾在哪。我当然不至于天真到让他们把盾还我，不过到底是我非常心爱的武器，总是要问一下的。  
于是我开口：“史蒂夫，我的盾在哪?’”  
史蒂夫从我的发旋儿回过神来，看了我一眼，那种眼神让我心里发寒。  
不过更让我心里发寒的还在后面，我眼看着史蒂夫伸出手来，摇了摇我身上的锁链。“在这儿呢。”我听见他用恶魔般的声音说。  
我觉得我现在的心情和有一种人特别像，就是那些被人告知他们午饭时吃的那顿肉其实来自于他们最喜爱的宠物身上的家伙。自责，愧疚，伤心，后悔，这些负面情绪一时间充斥着我的心，要不是史蒂夫这混球还站在一边似笑非笑，我真想抱住锁链哭一场。  
“你为什么把我的盾做成锁链?”话一出口我马上后悔了，真是的，还能为什么，格兰特是振金打造的，坚硬无比，用来囚禁一个超级战士再好不过，而且作为九头蛇，史蒂夫怎么可能容许象征着自由精神的星盾存在?只怕我这个美国队长现在在他眼里也需要被改造一番。  
史蒂夫没有回答，只是再次露出了他刚来这里时那种平静下压抑着近乎病态的兴奋和扭曲的快意的表情，他凑近我，鲜血一般的红眸在燃烧，他的手抚上我的双肩，隔着一层制服，我仍能感觉到那双手的冰凉温度，以及手心的滚烫，正如此时某个抵在我膝盖上的东西。  
嗯，看来事情要坏。  
不过我其实没怎么害怕，毕竟按照国际惯例，盾冬文里蛇盾配上鹿队时，强制PWP什么的简直就和锤基捅肾，EC下棋，贱虫嘴炮一样是标配，又不是只有我一只鹿队这样。  
然而史蒂夫很快证明虽然我是个知道规矩的鹿队，但他并不是一个按套路出牌的蛇盾，因为就在这种辣到下一秒就是高速车的场景，史蒂夫他居然…，居然…  
突然弹了我一个脑瓜蹦子!  
MDZZ，九头蛇怎么这么不长眼，收了你这么一个逗比玩意儿，你真是让所有平行宇宙的蛇盾为你蒙羞！  
史蒂夫那双漂亮的不像话的蓝眼睛弯了一弯，又在我脸上用力弹了几下。  
我那叫一个气啊，要不是锁链拦着，我非扑上去挠他痒痒不可。  
不过好在史蒂夫闹了一会就（假装）恢复了正常，他将手从我的肩上拿开，脸上再次显现出那种万事不过心的冷淡神色。我看着这样的史蒂夫，不知为什么莫名觉得很撩。  
巴基巴恩斯，你清醒一点!这个史蒂夫可是个九头蛇!虽然你从十五岁起就一直暗恋他却从来不敢向他表白，可他现在是九头蛇队长，是复仇者联盟的敌人，不是你犯花痴的对象！  
现在的情况有两种解释：  
如果他确实是史蒂夫，那他就是一个不念旧情心狠手辣且极善伪装的阴险人物，毕竟我和他从小一起长大，向来没有发现他有什么加入九头蛇的迹象。  
如果这个史蒂夫只是个复制体，那事情就更好办了，我必须想办法打败这个人，然后救出史蒂夫本尊，虽然以这个史蒂夫的智商和战斗力来说这种事情相当困难，但如果真正的史蒂夫确实不是面前这位，那无论付出何等代价，我都要救他。  
我其实偏向于后一种解释，这个史蒂夫这么傻（虽然原来的史蒂夫也不聪明），而且眼睛还是红色的…  
等等!  
我和复仇者们之前讨论这个史蒂夫眼睛颜色变化的问题时，有人说可能是注射了某种药剂，有人说可能是复制体的某些基因序列发生了改变，还有人说是因为史蒂夫戴了红色美瞳…  
当然，最后一个是萨阿毛这个逗比说的，堂堂复仇者竟有这样的成员，简直还不如一块叉烧。  
我决定问问史蒂夫他的眼睛是怎么回事，哪怕他不回答我，我从他的表情大概能推断出他这次黑化的真相。  
虽然这同样很有可能会触到他的逆鳞，眼睛颜色发生这样的变化一般并不会是什么愉快的体验，但我必须一试。  
于是我尽量小心地向他提起他的眼睛，史蒂夫的脸色果然变了，他猛然抬起眼皮看着我，眼里的杀意和暴怒几乎要把我撕成碎片。  
“巴克，你为什么偏要提起这个…”过了半晌，我听见史蒂夫压抑着情绪低声道。  
“抱歉，我说错话了。”我赶紧赔不是，看来这双血色眸子确实是史蒂夫的逆鳞，可是为什么呢?  
我正在紧张地思考，忽然听见史蒂夫道：“其实告诉你也无妨，反正你左右是离不开这里的。”他的声音转向讽刺：“我确实在九头蛇接受了某些二次改造，毕竟在你们复仇者那边做了这么久的卧底总要有些报酬，这双眼睛的颜色算是意外产物，本来可以恢复原状，不过至高领袖命令我保留，因为他希望我…”说到这里史蒂夫脸上破天荒呈现出羞耻的表情，“对九头蛇能够忠心耿耿，眼里只有【红】骷髅。”  
尽管知道这相当不合时宜，然而我，AKA美国队长，还是当着一个九头蛇高层的面足足狂笑了十分钟。  
史蒂夫：“…”人间不值得。


End file.
